Gotaga ou Capitaine Shrek ?
by NamelessCM
Summary: Oui c'est vrai que le titre est plus qu'étrange mais enfin vous comprendrez le titre en lisant la prologue bref vous allez suivre les aventures de Night D. Will, un gamin a qui il manque un grain voir plusieurs, ce gamin aura la particularité d'avoir manger un fruit étrange :) (J'ai décider au dernier moment que cela serait un crossovers)
1. Prologue

_Hey ceci peut être considérer comme la prologue de cette fanfiction ou crossovers va savoir a vrai dire j'ai plusieurs idée concernant la suite soit je fais une fanfiction juste sur One Piece soit je part en crossovers One Piece/Fairy Tail, ou encore One Piece/Seven Deadly sins ou bien encore One Piece/Fairy Tail/Seven Deadly Sins, enfin je verrais bien ce que je ferais, j'aimerais vous prévenir qu'il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible mais voilà au moins vous êtes prévenu. _

_Je sais que ce "prologue" est très court mais ceci est vraiment mon point faible, l'écriture des prologues j'ai vraiment du mal car je ne sais jamais quoi écrire dedans._

_Pour le rythme de parution j'essaierais de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais je vous préviens d'avance je ne sais absolument pas si je pourrais le faire étant donner que étant en terminale je passe mon BAC dans pas longtemps et aussi parce que j'écris quand j'en ai envie je me forcerais jamais a écrire alors que j'en ai pas envie._

_Et enfin dans cette histoire il n'y a que mon OC qui m'appartient sur ceux bonne courte lecture :) _

C'était au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille qu'une étrange personne fit son apparition, plus exactement lors de la bataille de Marine Ford, plus précisément juste au moment ou Akainu aller transpercer Ace de son poing de Magma car celui-ci viser Luffy qui n'est autre que le petit frère de ce dernier et c'est a cette instant précis que quelqu'un commença a faire une immense chute libre dans les cieux et d'une vitesse fulgurante il s'écrasa sur Akainu juste avant que celui-ci ne puisse transpercer Ace et c'est ainsi que ce drôle d'énergumènes se fit remarquer. Cette inconnu ne sembler pas avoir remarquer que tous les regards étaient river dans sa direction de ce faite, il se releva tranquillement comme si de rien n'était en écrasant au passage la tête de ce cher Akainu a l'aide de l'un de ses pieds puis, il se mit doucement a épousseter ses vêtements. Ce drôle d'énergumène avait prit un air pensif tout en le faisant.

?: J'ai atterris sur un sol plein de poussière ou quoi ?

Une fois que cette inconnu eu fini d'épousseter ses vêtements il se mit soudainement a lever ses mains en direction du ciel et finalement il se mit à crier quelque chose qui surpris ou étonna toutes les personnes présente sur le champ de bataille.

?: YO TOUT LE MONDE C'EST GOTAGA … EUH … OU PLUTÔT CAPITAINE SHREK ?!


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey voici enfin le chapitre 1 de GCS, dans ce chapitre aussi court soit-il, il se peut que des fautes d'orthographe m'ait échapper alors vous voilà prévenu, si des choses vous semble illogique en lisant le chapitre 1 n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part sur ceux bonne courte lecture_

_Une fois que cette inconnu eu fini d'épousseter ses vêtements il se mit soudainement a lever ses mains en direction du ciel et finalement il se mit a crier quelque chose qui surprit ou étonna toutes les personnes présente sur le champ de bataille. _

_?: YO TOUT LE MONDE C'EST GOTAGA … EUH … OU PLUTÔT CAPITAINE SHREK ?! _

+Flashback+

Ce fut lors d'un belle après midi ensoleiller qu'un certain jeune homme se balader tranquillement dans les rues de Magniolia tout en sifflotant un air joyeux qui ressembler étrangement a la chanson Bink's sake, il sifflotait son air tout en regardant de droite a gauche, il avait l'impression que cette ville avait énormément changer et ceux en très peu de temps mais il la trouver toujours autant magnifique malgré tout, depuis qu'il avait acquis ses pouvoirs sa vie avait énormément changer, il était passer de vice amirale de la marine a criminelle activement rechercher et tout ça parce qu'il avait dit a son supérieur plein d'énormité (PS: Ce n'est pas du tout a cause de ça). Bon après il l'avait mériter aussi, ce pauvre Sengoku avait quand même réussi a le supporter plus de deux ans, ce qui était un exploit en soit vu le nombre de conneries qu'il avait bien pu faire, a coter de lui Garp paraissait pour un petit ange. Au bout d'un certains temps de marche il remarqua qu'il allait dans la direction d'un bâtiment assez moche a vrai dire, puis il dirigea son regard dans la direction par laquelle il était venu est il pu ainsi constater que ce bâtiment ne devrait pas avoir sa place a cette endroit et finalement il se remit a regarder ce bâtiment aux allures de …. il ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire la chose qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

?: Vraiment étrange … bof pas plus étrange que la tronche de l'autre enfoiré !

Par l'autre enfoiré il voulait tout simplement parler d'Akainu.

Bon enfin en parlant de ses pouvoirs et bien il ne les contrôlaient absolument pas, c'est comme cela qu'il c'était retrouver projeter dans un autre monde, il avait su qu'il était dans un autre monde car personne ne semblait le reconnaître alors qu'il était censé être un criminelle activement rechercher pour «haute trahison». Quand il était arriver dans ce monde, il c'était sentit un peu perdu mais il c'était néanmoins assez vite habituer a être ici. Il ne vivait pas a proprement parler dans la ville mais a l'extérieur de celle-ci, il allait pour tout dire que très rarement en ville enfin il décida de reprendre pied, de ce faite il s'approcha encore plus de l'espèce de bâtiment, c'est ainsi qu'il pu constater qu'un nom était inscrit sur le bâtiment. Quand il vit le nom que ce bâtiment avait il se demanda qu'elle genre de personne avait bien pu appeler un bâtiment de t'elle sorte ?

?: Fairy Tail ?, qu'elle étrange nom pour un bâtiment…

Puis il décida tranquillement d'entrer dans celui-ci, une fois a l'intérieur de cette chose il pu constater que des personnes étaient présentes il s'insulta de triple idiot car il n'avait pas songer a faire usage de son haki afin de percevoir ses présences, mais bon tout les regards étaient diriger vers lui au départ ses regards étaient hostiles voir haineux mais ils étaient rapidement redevenu neutre.

Une personne au cheveux violet se rapprocha de lui, cette personne n'était nulle d'autre que l'actuel remplaçant du maître de la guide Fairy Tail alias Macao Conbolt.

Macao: Que vient tu faire ici jeune homme ?

Il se demanda pendant un instant si il n'avait pas rêver, ce vieux type louche venait bien de l'appeler jeune homme. Soudainement il sentit quelques picotements dans ses mains signe qu'il voulait lui en coller une bonne dans sa tête pour l'avoir appeler ainsi. Enfin il se mit a soupirer il ne devait pas s'énerver et surtout pour rien du tout.

?: Jeune homme ?, enfin… j'étais curieux

En entendant sa réponse plusieurs personnes se mirent a hausser un de leurs sourcil,tout en se demandant pourquoi leurs guilde avait elle attiser a sa curiosité ?

Macao: Curieux ?

Il avait prit un air septique en disant cela, c'était assez étrange pour lui depuis la disparition soudaine des membres principaux de la guilde, que quelqu'un lui dise cela, et surtout venant de la part d'un gamin. Le dit gamin était en train d'essayer de trouver quelque chose d'assez logique ou pas a leurs raconter, puis au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion intense pendant laquelle des mouches avaient réussit a danser la samba, il trouva enfin quelques choses d'un peu prêt logique a leurs raconter.

?: Oui curieux, a vrai dire c'est la toute première fois que je vois un bâtiment de ce genre. Qu'est ce donc comme bâtiment ?

Macao: Comment ça gamin? Tu ne sais donc pas ou tu te trouve ?

?: Exactement vieux schnoque !, alors c'est quoi Fairy Tail au juste ?

Macao: Vieux schnoque ? Gamin, Fairy Tail c'est une guilde

?: Une guilde ? C'est quoi ça vieux schnoque ?

Macao: Non mais tu sort d'où pour ne pas savoir ça gamin ?

?: De loin, et de très très loin même vieux schnoque

Le «gamin» pu voir le «vieux schnoque» se mettre a soupirer et enfin il se mit a lui expliquer ce qu'était une guilde, et le «gamin» écouta attentivement ce que le «vieux schnoque» c'était mit a lui dire (PPS: Je passe les explications)

Macao: Donc maintenant tu as compris ce qu'était une guilde gamin ?

?: Je m'appelle Will est non gamin, vieux schnoque !

Macao: Dans ce cas gamin, tu va arrêter de m'appeler vieux schnoque

Le dit «gamin» se mit a pencher sa tête sur le côté dans une total incompréhension

Will: Mais dans ce cas je dois vous appelez comment vieux schnoque ?

Macao: Appelle moi Macao

Will: Très bien Macaschnoque

Will avait prit un ton amuser en ayant déformer le nom de Macao, il était fier de lui pour ce coup-ci, tandis que Macao et des camarades de guilde c'est a dire, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, Reedus, Nab, Wakaba, Romeo, Warren, Laki, Max, Vijeeter et Asuka, regardaient le dénommer Will avec un drôle d'air

Will: Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai quelque chose d'important a vous demander Macao

Will avait décider de prononcer le nom de son interlocuteur correctement afin que celui-ci accepte sa demande sans rechigner.

Macao semblait surpris du faites que se «gamin», enfin que ce Will décide de l'appeler par son prénom mais il se reprit bien vite.

Macao: Quoi donc Will ?

Puisque le «gamin» avait décider de se mettre a l'appeler par son prénom il se décida de faire la même en l'appelant également par son prénom, ce qui étonna Will même si il ne le montrait pas.

Will: Eh bien c'est que … si vous me le permettez j'aimerais intégrer votre guilde …

_Oui j'ai décider d'arrêter le chapitre sur cette phrase, j'espère que cette courte lecture vous aura plus sur ceux rendez-vous au prochain chapitre _


End file.
